What can happen in a second
by WolfKomoki
Summary: When Jethro buys a ticket for the ride to Midnight he and the other passengers encounter a life-threatening creature. He didn't think twice when he sacrificed himself to save these people. He only wish he could tell them that he was still alive.


So I got this book called 642 Things to write about. Anyway Merlin and Doctor Who are owned by BBC.

He had gone onto the ship to go to the planet Midnight. He had grabbed a ticket since he was alone and was now sitting in his seat. He put on the headphones given to the passengers and he slid back in his chair, listening to the music as he fell asleep.

 _In his dream he watched as the castle of Camelot was demolished to the ground. A tear escaped from his eye as this was the last ties he had with Arthur._

 _Now that it had been demolished it pretty much guaranteed that he would never return._

 _What need would he have without a castle to rule over?_

"WHY IS SHE REPEATING JUST STOP IT!" A voice screamed. Jethro yanked off his headphones and woke up startled from the scream. The ship had stopped moving and the lights were off.

" **Hemming mec sé aerdaed.** " Jethro's eyes turned gold as he used his magic to show what happened while he was asleep. _Knocking could be heard outside the ship. Everyone started freaking out._

 _"It's outside the ship!" A woman had cried._

 _"No it isn't! There is no it! Nothing could survive on the surface of Midnight!" A man screamed._

 _"Professor, I'm glad you have an explanation for everything but maybe the universe doesn't agree eh?" The doctor snapped._

 _"Damn it Jethro wake up!" A woman screamed as she tried to get him to wake._ With that the vision cut off.

"WHY ARE YOU REPEATING JUST STOP IT!" Sky and The Doctor said at the exact same time.

"Why is she doing that?" The hostess asked.

"She's repeating at exactly the same time!" Biff asked.

"Look, there's not even a delay!" The professor gasped.

Jethro grabbed his flashlight and walked over to Sky.

"Jethro get back! Don't go near her!" The Doctor yelled.

" **Hemming mec hwa** **sy ábylgb eac híe**." Jethro casted as his eyes turned gold.

"Look! His eyes just changed color! Is he even human? Maybe he's in league with that thing!" Val yelled.

"Maybe it got to him already." Dee Dee suggested. Jethro looked into Sky's mind and saw it. The creature was a shadow, covered in crystals from the diamonds of the planet. Sky was trapped inside the darkness of the creature. Soon Jethro stopped using the spell.

"Look the Doctor is repeating after her now. It's him!" The professor gasped. Jethro didn't hesitate in grabbing her arm and throwing both her and himself out into the surface of Midnight. Soon the doors closed and The Doctor was let go.

"It's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone, it's gone." He gasped. The hostess and the whole crew started to cry.

"He sacrificed himself!" The hostess cried.

"He was so young!" Val cried.

"Why would he do that?" Biff cried.

"You should've done something! You're the hostess!" The professor cried.

"He's dead for sure!" Dee Dee cried.

"No, no, no. Damn it Jethro!" The Doctor cried. Soon enough the rescue team showed up and boarded them onto their ship.

"I never even got the chance to speak to him, and he saved us, just like that." The professor sighed.

"He didn't even think about it. He just grabbed her and jumped." Dee Dee sighed.

"You once asked what can happen in a second. Well, there's your answer Professor." The Doctor sighed. Soon they were taken to the hospital as everyone was being checked before being sent home. After being under observation for twenty-four Earth hours, The Doctor returned to his Tardis.

"Are you alright?" Donna asked, hugging him in an effort to comfort him.

"I was so helpless. It took over me and the next thing I see is Jethro sacrificing himself. That wouldn't have happened if I had known what that thing was!" The Doctor sobbed.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh. There's nothing you could do. You can't blame yourself for that. He did what he thought was right." Donna said while patting his back in an effort to comfort him.

"No Donna, he's dead because of _me_. I know that." The Doctor cried. Donna held him for most of the night as he sobbed into her chest. It wasn't until the next day that he finally stopped crying. Jethro gasped for air and opened his eyes.

"Merlin? Are you alright in there?" Gwaine called. Merlin had fallen into a cave and had gotten trapped on the other side when the rocks tumbled down. Jethro blinked. So that's why no one had survived the surface of the Planet. Instead of burning up they were sent elsewhere.

"Merlin! Can you hear us?" Arthur called. Jethro silently conjured up a mirror. He looked at his eyes. They were blue, just like Merlin's. His clothes had changed to Merlin's, and his fingernails were no longer black. He wore his trademark scarf.

He stared at the device still attached to his arm. It was a ticket bracelet. The way it worked was you pushed a button and a holographic screen popped up. You then use your hands on the holographic screen and choose the tickets you want. Once you pay for them you step into a tube the day of, and you're teleported to wherever you bought tickets for.

He pushed the top of it, not expecting it to work. As he suspected, it didn't even turn on. He put it in his bag. What use was it when it hadn't even been invented for two thousand years?

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed. Oh, right. He should probably answer them. He thought of the people on the ship. The people on that ship thought he was dead. The poor people were probably traumatized.

"Hold on Merlin, we're going to get you out of there!" Gwaine called. Eventually they got him out of there and grew concerned when he didn't speak.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Arthur asked, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"…"Jethro was silent. He had sacrificed himself to save those people and they thought he was dead. Oh, how he wished he could tell them he's alive. He supposed he would find a way, somehow…


End file.
